christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Silent Night, Deadly Night 2
Joseph H. Earle Dennis Patterson Lawrence Appelbaum |release=April 10, 1987|runtime=1 hour, 28 minutes|rating=R|available=VHS DVD}} is the sequel to the 1984 film and the second installment in the film series. Synopsis On Christmas Eve, Ricky Caldwell is sitting in a interrogation room and smoking a cigarette when an orderly enters and places a tape recorder on a table. Dr. Henry Bloom enters, puts a reel of tape in the machine, sets up a microphone and tells the orderly to leave. The doctor introduces himself and tells Ricky that he is his court-appointed therapist and is Ricky's last chance. Ricky is very hostile and belligerent, but Henry tells him to sit down and tell him how he came to be here for his crimes. Henry begins by asking Ricky a series of questions beginning with who killed his parents. Ricky tells him that it was Santa Claus. Ricky then tells Henry the story about his parents murders. In a flashback to 1971, Mr. and Mrs. Caldwell along with their children, five-year-old Billy and one-year-old Ricky are driving along a snowy highway and stopped by a hitchhiker dressed as Santa whose car has broken down. The man in the Santa costume shoots the father and drags the mother from the car where he stabs her while Billy watches from a distance. Ricky then talks about his stay at the orphanage, where he and Bill where "taught" by the abusive and sadistic Mother Superior about naughtiness and punishment. Billy was afflicted with nightmares about his parents murder, but Mother Superior only abused him more, believing that because he witnessed evil, Billy would turn out evil. As Henry switches the tape for a new one, Ricky then starts talking about 18-year-old Billy's job at a toy store and all about how Billy snapped on Christmas Eve in 1984 and went on a killing spree, murdering four store employees, two teenagers, as well as one teenage bully sledding before killing a policeman and going to the orphanage where he tried to ax Mother Superior but was shot and killed by the police before he could do so. The young Ricky witnesses the whole thing with the other orphans. Henry switches another tape again before Ricky then says that they closed down the orphanage afterwords, but that one of the more friendly nuns, Sister Mary, sent him to live with the Rosenburgs, a friendly Jewish couple that did not celebrate Christmas. While on the street with his foster mother shopping, young Ricky is frightened by two approaching nuns, which remind him of the abuse he and all of the other orphans suffered at the hands of Mother Superior and most of the other nuns. Ricky is also afraid of the color red, which reminds him of the Santa murders and of seeing his brother gunned down. Martha Rosenburg sees Ricky react to a car backfiring which reminds him of the gunshots that killed his brother and leads him away. Despite the incident, Sister Mary convinces Mr. and Mrs. Rosenburgs that they have to keep watching Ricky. Some years later, Ricky's foster father, Morty, dies. One summer day, 15-year-old Ricky is out for a walk along a rural road in a park. He sees a young couple, Eddie and Paula, lying in the grass on a blanket. Eddie is too forward with Paula and forces himself on her. While Eddie is attempting to rape Paula, he hits her. Ricky sees this and says "Naughty!" to himself. Paula stops Eddie from raping her by hitting him in his crouch. He gets up and goes to his Jeep which is the color red. Ricky gets in the vehicle first, starts it up with the keys still in the ignition and hits Eddie and roles over him back and forth. Paula witnesses the murder and actually thanks Ricky for killing her abusive boyfriend. Ricky walks away having secured his first kill. Dr. Henry Bloom writes down "red car" in his notes. Ricky then talks that when he graduated from high school three years later, he got a job as a dishwasher in a local restaurant. One evening, while taking out the trash, the grown-up Ricky witnessed a loan shark trying to collect from a deadbeat and beating the man in the alley behind the restaurant. The loan shark wipes the sweat from his forehead with a red handkerchief, and Ricky then attacked. The super-strong Ricky picked up the loan shark and shoved an umbrella through his stomach and opened it, leaving the dead thug behind as it started to rain. In the present, the increasingly worried Henry, wipes his face with his own handkerchief, but notices a red 'B' on it and puts it away before Ricky can see it. Henry realizes that Ricky has described two previous unsolved murders and finally figures out that the color red makes Ricky go violent. Henry suddenly angers Ricky when he asks him about a woman named Jennifer. Henry shows a photo of Jennifer, and Ricky calms down and says that Jennifer was the only person and thing he ever cared about. In another contemporary flashback, set a few years after the loan shark murder, Ricky first met Jennifer in a parking lot at a local grocery store when she accidentally bumps into his motorcycle with her car and knocked him over. She offered to pay for the damage and soon, it was love at first sight for both Ricky and Jennifer. They later ride on Ricky's motorcycle, and kiss and spend some personal time together. Ricky tells Henry that his intimate moments with Jennifer were the happiest times he had in his life. Later, Ricky and Jennifer go out to see a movie. Ricky is annoyed by an idiot seated several rows behind him making noise. As Ricky and Jennifer prepare to kiss, the idiot makes kissing sounds. Jennifer tells Ricky that the movie they are about see is about a guy who dresses up as Santa and kills people. Ricky, apparently inspired, stands and leaves. When Ricky is gone, another guy named Chip sits next to Jennifer and talks about their old relationship. She is mad because Chip cheated on her, but Chip mocks the muscular Ricky. In the back row, the idiot is still talking constantly, but finally shuts up when Ricky attacks and knocks him out. Chip tells Jennifer that he will be home all summer and to call him, but she refuses. Chip then goes back and sits down in his own seat with his latest girlfriend Roxanne. Ricky returns to Jennifer and she wants to leave, but he says that he is enjoying the film. A few days later, Ricky and Jennifer are walking down a sidewalk in a residential neighborhood, hand in hand, happy to be together. They pass Chip's house where Chip is working on his red car outside on the street. He approaches them and makes fun of both of them. He holds onto Jennifer until Ricky confronts him and orders Chip to leave him and Jennifer alone. Chip mentions having sex with Jennifer while they were together, and an enraged Ricky grabs him and shoves jumper cables into Chip's mouth and electrocutes him. Jennifer yells at Ricky that she hates him for killing her ex-boyfriend. But Ricky, jealous that Jennifer had sex with Chip before they did, rips off the car's antennae and chokes her to death. A local rent-a-cop arrives and points a gun at Ricky, but he turns the weapon on the rookie cop and shoots him. Ricky takes the gun and goes out on a shooting spree, killing a neighbor who comes outside asking about the gunshot. Having finally been driven to the point beyond insanity, Ricky then walks down the street and shoots and kills another neighbor who is taking out the trash. A little girl riding a bicycle bumps into Ricky, and says "excuse me, mister!" in a polite tone. Ricky tells the little girl that it's okay and lets her ride off. He moves on down the street and shoots at a moving red car, which crashes and explodes. Another few minutes later, the police arrive and order him to put down his gun. With nowhere left to go, Ricky points the gun at his head, and gets a click. He is all out of bullets, thus allowing the police to arrest him. Ricky finishes his story to Henry and says that it was a shame that he was stopped before was finished, and says that he intends to continue his killing spree to end it where his older brother Billy failed. Ricky passes by the doctor, who is lying dead at his desk having been strangled with a reel of tape (apparently while Ricky was describing his murder of Jennifer). Ricky walks out of the room and attacks people outside. Sister Mary arrives at the hospital after Ricky's escape and tells a police lieutenant investigating Dr. Henry Bloom's murder that Ricky intends to kill Mother Superior. She explains that several years earlier, Mother Superior had a stroke and is retired having been confided to a wheelchair and having been suffering from cancer for the past year and also lives alone. On a street, Ricky kills a Salvation Army Santa and takes his uniform, as well as arms himself with a two-bladed ax, intent on killing Mother Superior for all the abuse and to finish what Billy was going to. Ricky then calls the wheelchair-bound Mother Superior from a pay phone and says "Santa's Back!" Mother Superior manages to call the police to come over to her house just as Ricky arrives. He axes his way through the front door and calls out for Mother Superior to get what is coming to her. She rolls her wheelchair into a room and slides a dresser in front of the door. As Ricky axes things around the house, she rolls out of the room and to the stairs where Ricky attacks her from behind and causes her to fall down the stairs. She gets to another wheelchair at the bottom and tells "Richard" to come out and face her. When Ricky finally shows himself, she says that she is no longer afraid and that Ricky is being naughty and needs to be punished. Ricky lifts the ax. The police and Sister Mary arrive at the house where they find Mother Superior sitting at a table. Her head falls off as Sister Mary touches her shoulder. Ricky appears with the ax in his hands and is about to strike Sister Mary but gets shot by several policemen and flies back out a glass back door. Sister Mary awakens from her faint where the police lieutenant tells her "it's over". She turns and sees Mother Superior's severed head lying next to her. Sister Mary screams. Outside on the back porch, the police surround Ricky who is probably dead. But in the final shot, Ricky weakly opens his eyes... still alive. Cast External links * Category:Movies Category:Theatrical releases Category:Sequels Category:Horror Movies Category:1987 releases Category:Shout! Factory